last of lion clan
by woolf3000
Summary: this is the first storiey ive ever publeshed so pleas revew it im still not sure if i shold continue
1. Chapter 1

No one wants him

No one wants him he's just a bad kid he's got a massive temper, to much strength for a kid of sixteen and to top it off he hates everyone. The owner of the wudang orphanage. He has been to three different orphanages not including this one. The goat continued. We thought you could help us with this one as well as you helped us with tigress. He finished

You were right to call for help. Shifu said. But what type of people have you tried to give him to? Shifu asked.

Everything. He said desperately. Rabbits mice crocks wolfs boars gorillas turtles . he said. And still no one has excepted him they all fear him he acts like he doesn't even want to be adopted.

This is series. Shifu said thoughtful. I think though I might have a sultan. Shifu tolled the old goat.

What is it are you positive it will work? The goat asked rapidly.

No I am not in fact if it dosent work he will have to come back here and he will be worse then ever. Shifu warned.

What is it what could you do to help us? the goat asked hopefully.

One of my students tigress has not yet taken on an apprentice I could sagest it to her I am not making any granites because if tigress shots him down he might get an even worse temper and he may take it out on the orphans here and then he would be even worse then he is right now. Shifu warned.

Very well we are willing to try anything that will get him out of here please Shifu try to convince her.

Very well have the boy ready when I get back hear tomorrow and one more thing have to asked you before I go.

What is that Shifu? The goat asked confused.

The name and origins of this young boy. Shifu asked.

Oh that that is an easy one to answer its Leo of the lion clan...


	2. Chapter 2

A tough disisen

Begin. Shifu yelled as the furies five began there training season of the day each of them doing a different excurses witch consisted of mantis using the training dome's course, viper on the flame pipes, monkey jumping through the razor rings. And basically what they were doing when Po first walked in the training hall in the movie.

After all of them had finished training Shifu dismissed them for lunch. Tigress. Shifu called from the fare corner of the training hall .

Yes master you wish to speak to me. Tigress asked running up to him.

Yes tigress I have something I need to do that I may need your help with. Shifu explained.

What is it master if I can I will try to help you with this task. Tigress responded to shifu with the normal ammonite of student teacher respect.

I have fond a young boy who might very well have a worse problem at were he is living right now. Shifu explained. At the wudang orphanage you remember that place don't you? Shifu continued and ended with a question.

Yes master shifu I remember it that was were I was an orphan. Master tigress responded. I was the one no one wanted because I scared people. She finished

Yes well tigress I have fond another who is like you strong and fit he is a very strong young man. Shifu said. He's also about your age 1 maybe two years younger then you how old are you tigress?

I'm almost 18 master. Tigress answered his question. Why do you ask? Tigress asked.

Because I would like you to take him on as a apprentice. Shifu answered. He is nearly as strong as you in a fight he may beabel to take you in a fight. Shifu finished.

But, but, but. Tigress stammered. I've never even thought about taking on an apprentice what makes you think I'll be able to handle this one if he is as you say he will have a bad temper and be disobedient as well. She said

Don't worry I believe you might beabel to work with him considering the fact that you both had the same problem in the orphanage after all no one wanted him ether.

What? Tigress asked shocked. You're saying no one wanted this boy ether.

Yes. Shifu answered. In fact they have tried every thing to try and get rid of him.

Dame and you think I can work with this boy he sounds like some one impossible to work with. She said. Do you even know his name ?

Yes actually. Shifu responded. His name is Leo and I know you can work with him so tigress will you at least give it a try.

Yes master if you wish I will try to work with him. Tigress responded. When am I supposed to meet him.

Not very long in fact today. Shifu told her.

Very well let's go meet him. Tigress said heading towards the door.

An/ whew that took a lot oh well I guess I took them a little out of character but review and tell me what you think/an


	3. Chapter 3

The adopting

Leo. The orphanage owner asked.

What do you want. Leo asked with a slight edge to his voice.

There's some one hear to see you. He responded sweetly.

Who just? He asked. another group of freaking cowards who will run at the very sight of me. Leo guessed.

No. a new voice entered the room. As Leo turned aroned he noticed the small old mouse standing at the door with a female tiger standing next to him. We are hear to adopted you. the mouse finished.

Leo sat there with a shocked look on his face. All right names are in order. He said. Such as who's the freaking old grizzled mouse. The lion commented on Shifu age.

You dare disrespect your elders. The tiger growled. This is master shifu he is the greatest kung fu trainer next to ugway. She continued.

Ok so two things 1 when I have respect for any one older then me ill call you. He said. Seconded now that I know the name of the grizzled old mouse you said shifu now I need to know the name of the pissed off tiger. He finished with a insult shot at tigress.

What did you just say to me. She said growling out the few words like she was trying desperately to restrain her temper.

You heard me. The lion said walking straight up to the tiger and sticking his face directly in hers. What is the name of the pissed off tiger? He said agene

Boom. The tiger decked him in the face. You lion will do well to remember my name I am tigress the strongest of the furies five. She said.

Well if you're the strongest. He said standing back up and dusting him self off. Then they must be very weak. He insulted. Because if that is the strongest you can hit your pathetic.

Oh yah ill show you just how hard I can- she was cut off by master shifu holding a hand out.

Your cocky young man. He said. Argent and no respect for any one. He commented. But you do have good qualities such as your strength to take a hit and if what this goat person has tolled me is true then I should like to see the other type of strength you posses. He said looking thoughtful. Now then tigress seeing how you have always had to work hard to get what you want I see no problemwith you traning this young man.

What. The lion hollered at the top of his lungs shocked out of his mined. Your serees about adopting me and then telling me I have to worke with this bich.

Master shifu has spoken I don't wana work with you eny more then you do you jackass but if master shifu wishes it I will obey.

Good tigress. shifu said turning to the goat person who had taken to hide behind eth doore. We will take him. Shifu said. Boy go to the palece with what I have herad from tigress your in for a rough day tomarow.

Fine. The boy said walking of mutering some very strong langeg under his breth as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

An/ the next few chapters are going to be a slight flash back explaining what Leo lived through before he was in the orphanage.

The flash back

Ouch. Leo said standing up out of the ruble. Were the hell am I. he said raising a hand to his head when he felt blooded he checked the rest of him. every thing ells seemed to be intact so he checked his surrounding.

He seemed to be in a destroyed building not knowing were he was who he was or what he was doing here he decided to leave as he walked out into the open air he had to squint to see through the light what ever he was doing down there he must have been doing it for awhile because it tock awhile for his eyes to adjust.

He was in a large city where there was a lot of people walking around town he spotted a nice looking mouse and walked up too it. Um excuse me sir but were am I. he asked as he locked around.

Oh well your in Hong Kong. The mouse said. Why do you ask young lion.

I can't remember anything. He explained. Not how old I am or were I am or who I am or even what I'm doing here h said.

Oh that is a problem. The mouse said here come home with me and we can try to figer out. he said as he walked away

Not having any other oppsines he followed the old mouse when they got there the mouse explained that he couldn't help him remember who he was but he could gess how old he was. You look to be about six years old. He said as he pulled something out. Now that's a terrible age to be living on your own hear sit drink this tonic its been known to cure amnesia he said handing the cup to him as he drank he instantly remembered that his name was Leo he was in fact exactly six years old. So do you remember anything? The old mouse said.

Yes. Leo said shaking his head I rebred my name and how old I am. He said. You guessed right I am six and my name is Leo.

Well isn't that a nice name for a lion The mouse said as he walked out into a garden area .

What are you doing. Leo asked as he followed the old mouse out into the garden.

Well I'm going out to work on my garden it looks nice but it still needs a lot of work

Ok. Was Leo's response.

I

Awhile later and some help from Leo the garden looked a lot like the ones you quite often see in movies.

Ok. The mouse said. It aperies that this bolder is the last one we have to move and the garden will be finished. The mouse said as he tried to lift the bolder.

No ,no allow me. Leo said as he walked over and some how lifted the 500 pond bolder with surprising ease.

Wow. The mouse said in surprise. For a six year old your pretty strong.

Really. Leo said as he moved the bolder to were the mouse said to put it.

Hay how would you like to become my son you would be a lot of help aroned the house. He said.

But sir I don't even know your name Leo responded.

Oh were are my manners. He said as he held out a hand. My name is Jeffrey micels. He said intro dousing himself.

Ok so you really want to adopt me. Leo asked hopefully

Yah sure. He said why not you're a strong boy.

Yes I now have a home he said.


	5. Chapter 5

A,n/ this chapter is going to be part two of the flash back and cast about one year into the futer Leo is about seven

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except Leo

The flash back part 2

No it sholdent have happened like this. Leo said as he knelt over the body of jefrrey the mouse over the year they he spent with the old mouse he had become graet frends with him now the the snow lepered had killed him just slatered him in cold blood they never stood a chance.

Ha, ha, ha you pathetic excuse for a lion your supposed to be the most powerful creter ever now look at you knelling at the ground of a helpless old man your clan aren't meant to have friends. The snow lepred gloated.

What are you talking about? Leo asked.

You mean you can't remember. He asked.

Remember what. Leo was confused to hell.

You're a member of the greatest clan to ever walk the grounds of china lion clan supposed to be cold hearted fighters who could rip the throats out of anybody now lock at this one crying over the body of a dead mouse but I guess that comes with how old you are.

Errrrrr. Leo growled as he stood to his feat. Tilong or whatever your name is I am going to rip your throught out.

Try if you can you little pathetic excuse for a life for- he was cut off as a fist collided with his face.

Bush, boom. Dust was steered as Tilong was throne into several building from the massive strength behind the fist that hit him.

Ohhhh. Tilong said as he stood up and charged Leo hitting him in the same pattern Ogway hits him when he is sent to prison in the futer. Fight me when you're a bit older and can acuelley stand a cance he said walking off.

Noooooo! Leo said as loued as his parelized form would let him.

An/ wow I think that's the shortest chapter I ever wrote but don't worrey raeders ill right more in the next chapter seven years in the futer when tigres and leo get into a sparing mach for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

The sparing mach devils unleashed

Get up Leo. Tiara ordered on the first day of training. Its time to start Leo now get up before I have to drag you out there. She threatened.

Yah, yah I'm up just give me a few seconds to get dressed. He said and on the other side of the door you could hear the sond of cloth pants being pulled over some ones lower torso. Ok I'm ready. He said walking out of his room wearing no shirt.

What your going to Tran in that your guts totally exposed. She commented as she took one look at him.

Actually its quiet essay to train bare chest makes it eseyer to move not to mention more comfortable I bet ill be able to move more freely then you in your outfit I always would excurses like this. He finished.

Ok what ever lets just get down to the training hall. She said as she walked out of the dormitory areas.

When they arrived in the training hall no one ells was in sight but then agene that doesn't mean that they weren't there watching to see how well Leo did in his first sparing mach.

Oh this is gone be good. Crane said settling even deeper into his hiding spot.

Are you reedy tigress asked?

Ready as ill ever be. Leo responded not sounding like he cared reley.

Ok your first task will be to try to beat me in a sparing mach. She explained. If you succeed we shall move on to different tasks ones that are harder then this but if you fail then you shall have to train in speed strength and focused more till you do beat me. She finished.

Ok let's just get on with it. He said getting ready to start.

Then from nowhere a gong sounded to start the fight.

The fight started out like a lot of other fights do with both appoints serceling echuther sizing them up trying to find any weak points and then without warning leo struck like a cobra to body heat he swung in out of nowaer striking tigress directly in the gut casing her to bendover and hold her stumich but just as a grone escaped her lips a rond hous culided with her face sending her fliying into a wepons rack and making a clattering sond.

Ok that was a pretty good move othough it was dirty fighting. She prased but you wont cech me off gard with that one agen.

Well then ill just have to try harder. He replyed as she charged him.

At first she started throwing punche just a simple left right movement but as he started to doge her fist like she was swinging bloons at him so she added a few kicks in as weel at this point she was getting very pissed he doged to the left punchet her three tims in the face twice to the left cheek and once to the right left right left then delt her a massive punch to the nose casingher to stumble then he grabed her by the wast hit her three times in the left kidney jumped back an delivered a left upper cup to her chin and sent her flying in the before his shoo bright her slaming back down to the groned.

Hu, hu, hu. Panting he got off her. Danm that move relley dranes you. He said as she sta up and got back to her feat.

Danm your preaty strong for someone my age.

Well as I told every one I traned prettey hard to become this strong I was benching 160 by time I was seven years old.

Well im not done yet. Tigres said charging agen verey pissed now nerley at the braking point.

Doing a back flip he planted hiss rigjht foot in tigress chinnocking her on her ass agin.

By the way did I menchen that no one at wudang temple could beat me in a acrobatics compititon. He said as a joke and that's what set tigress over the ege.

Standing up she loocked at him with a lothing loock in her eyes. You know what leo you're a scum bag. She said.

**What did you say**. Leo asked a growel coming into his voice.

I said you're a scum bag your worthless puthetick creten who should not ex….. her sentence faded as she hered a fumiller sond the sond of claws unsheathing. Now leo you know its forbidden in the jaded palice to use your claws in a sparing- her sentence was cut off do to the fist in her mouth.

Putting a foot behined her he put his hand on her forhead and slamed her into the groned got on to of her and started walling on her face.

Holley shit monkey said in astonishment and jumped into the ring at the time leo put a fifteyith fist to her left chek. Leo stop he said as the hole fuories five showed up taking three to pull him to the groned and holed him ther whilest the last drgged tigresss from the room doing to the facket she was unconses.

Danm viper said as she got to the infermery with tigress hes got one hell of a temper


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ hello readers I just wanted to say that I'm no0t shear about this chapter so if you don't like it then please tell me in the review

Disclaimer/ I don't own any of the characters.

Remorse and apologies.

Viper? Shifu asked as he walked into the hospital wing. What's the extent of tigress ? He asked as he locked her over.

Shell live but she took some massive damage holy hell he beat the shit out of her. She answered in a worried tone. I mean wasn't there any restraint in his attack he drew his claws in that battle. She finished.

I doubt there was, lions can be very dangeress. Shifu said.

What! Viper said.

Lions like Leo are very proud if someone takes that pride away they go into a fit of uncontrollable rage. He stated. Ever here'd of blind rage? He asked.

Yah I have but why if you knew this didn't you tell us before we could have prepared for this we could have prevented It from happening? Viper asked shocked.

Because I knew if I told everyone about this then I would have had to tell you about lion strength and what would tigress have done if she realized that there was even a slight possible chance there was someone stronger then her? He asked.

Huh. Viper sighed. she probably would have charged right out and challenged him. Viper concluded.

Yes she would have. Suddenly Shifu posed. Leo come in. Shifu said.

I'm sorry for eves dropping. He said with a sad remorseful tone almost ashamed. How bad is she? Leo asked viper.

Why do you care? Viper asked in a bitter tone.

Because it's my fault she's in hear if it wert for me she probably would be fit as a fiddle pulse she's the first person to actually take me in. he said with a voice that sounded almost depressed. Do you know how far people normally take me? Hr asked. as far as the gates then I do some bone headed that scares them they run and I get left behind agen after 8 years of it I think anyone would be turned biter if you people want me to go back to the orphanage then I guess I could understand that. He said looking down at his toes.

Who said I wanted you to go back to the orphanage. A female voice came from behind them turning to see tigress sitting up. You have to stay long enough for me to beat the shit out of you. She stated.

Oh you can try all you want. Leo stated. But don't expect to succeed. He finished laphing.

Very well then I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow I may not be able to spare right now but that dosent stop me from putting you through some extensive training. She said.

Yes mam. He stated giving a smile and a suloot still laphing.

Go get some sleep Leo. Tigress stated.

Right away mama.

A,n/ well that's it. May take awhile for me to get some more ideas for the day tigress gives Leo his extended training well please review as I said im not sure abot this storey chapter so review .


	8. Chapter 8

Not just a worrier

Part 1

(A sad storey reveled)

NA/ hay readers this storey is going to be kind of from two point o views so enjoy.

Hay tigress. Po shouted one morning at dinner.

What do you want po? Tigress asked very annoyed with the fat basttered.

Have you seen the noodels I'm trying to cook dinner but I can't find the noodles? He asked.

No I haven't I don't know how to cook so why would I know were the noodles are. She answered.

Maybe we ran out. Viper commented.

Whose cocking Leo asked as he came in from the fifty-five brick walls tigress had just had him push over. I'm starved.

Po is. Monkey stated.

Let me guess noodle soup again. He said frowning.

Unless you can cook anything ells that sounds appetizing. Tigress told her apprentice.

Ok I can try to cook something that I used to cook in Hong Kong. he said as he walked in. knives! He said as he pulled out all the knives. Salmon. Pulling out a very large salmon. Veggies. Grabs lettuce, tomatoes, broccoli, cucumbers, radishes, and carrots. Then he surprised them by bractickly juggling the knives tossing one in the air as he grabbed for another knife to dice something ells. After it was all diced up he pulled out the seasonings when it was seasoned the smell of the fish fraying was mouthwatering it made every one hungry. Then while it was frying he switched to the salad and as he watered it you could see the droplets flying off the plats and just tempting you to take a piece. And then as fast as he had started he was done. Serving to them what he called deep frayed Salomon salad.

Go on taste it. Leo said eating a bite him self.

Mmmmmm. every one sounded on the first bite.

This is dilices. Mantises stated. We haven't had this in years since leoti-

Mantises you're not supposed to mention that name around-

Sudenlley tigress stood up and left the room.

Dam mantises you know leotise around tigress. Viper screamed at mantises.

Whose leotise? Po and Leo asked at the exact same time.

Well I guess we should tell them. Viper stated.

Leotise was a powerful warrior like tylogn and like tylogn he was offered the dragon scroll but unlike tylogn he was fare when Ogway refused master of lion style he was the big brother of the furies five. Viper told them. To everyone but one person.

Tigress. Leo concluded.

Yes to viper leotise was her soul mate. Viper continued. She loved him and he loved her back but just as they became boyfriend and girl friend tylogn sent eagles to kidnapped him and steal him away she was devastated. Viper concluded.

Later that night in tigress room tears could be heard long into the night.

AN/ well that's it what a sad storey oh well thanks to heir to the throghn for the brick wall idea.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

The awaking of memreis

Ok leo choose a wepon. Tigress said as they stoodin the armerey of the jade palece.

What. Leo exclaimed in confushen. You want me to take a wepon why.

Ok I'll explan it to you. Tigress stated then continued. Touday we will be finding out what wepon you would be best in using. She explaned and continued. Yes normelley kung fu is abot unarmed fighting but we normelley take on some form of wwepon to make sure we can fight perfectly.

Ok so you take on some form of wepon just incase you need one. Leo concluded.

Correct now leo would you please just choose one, so we can move on. Tigress asked slightly in a herie.

Ok! Leo exclaimed with enthouseasem as he walked up and down the raks of wepons loocking at difrent wepons finelley he came upon a 50 inch long cutless with a tip and blade fashioned from silver and a handel made of brass.

This is a little of balance but it will do he said giving it a cople welll aimed but very slopey swings.

Ok now lets go monkey is wating.

Tow minets later he fond himself standing infront of monkey who hled his staff like it was a arm extencen not a wepon.

Ok leo are you ready. Monkey asked hoping back and forth on his staff.

Yah lets do this. He said.

Monkey lonched himself at leo and slamed his staff into the blade put before leo could revive himself he was plunged into darknes.

Tigress wached from the side lines as leo sudennley adopted a distent look the color of his eyes drifting away till it was nothing but black. ( intro song pleas listen will you read further dragon force operation grond and pond)

then he got the composher of a master rasing his sowred he began striking mokeys staff repetedley movig so fast it was hard to keep up with his movements

then leo suddenly reveiled as he spoke a voice tigress knew too well it was the voice of leotes. Monkey styel the key to defeting it is to move faster then the monkey master. He began moving evan faster then he saprised mokey by hoocking his cutless under monkeys staff and using the tip to rip it out of his hands, bring the blade back around he held the tip to monkeys throught. Yeiled! Leo yeiled in mokeys face in leotises voice agin leo long gone.

Ok leo I yeieled. Monkey stated.

Sudenley that distent look left his eyes and his gold eyes reterened.

Looking down at the blade he healed at monkeys neck he removed his blade and looked at every one with a bewildered look on his face

What just happened? He asked the five.

We were hoping you could tell us. Viper said.

Leo how did you do that. Tigress asked a horibley shoked look on her face. That voice you spoke in, and that tecknic you used we probeley all know it too well. She stated.

I don't know I blacked out and when I came rond I wasent standing hear I was standing in a feiled infront of a verey dealey looking snow lepered I just attacked it was like I had fought him my hole life it happened so fasted and after I had defeted him it faded and I saw monkey agen.

I know what happened to him. Shifu stated scaring every one with his sudden uperinse.

Pleas tell us master. Tigress asked.

Id have to show you but it is only for leo. Shifu stated. Leo come with me.

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10 then rell number

Awaking

Leo cum here. Shifu said as he stood in side a hidden room at the back of the jade palace. This was Leo's room when he lived here. Shifu said.

So why are you showing me- Leo began to ask as he entered the room, but the minuet he stepped a foot in the room his mind went blank and he got flashes of his memory's, it was amazing he was seeing fights and battles he had won training with the furies five through his life then he saw something new it was tigress they were in the training hall sparing she charged him and just as he had pulled the head slam move he pulled on her no more then three years ago she jumped raping her legs around his waste and flipping them over slamming Leo into the ground and rolling him, standing up he watched himself walk towered tigress clapping and parsing her then she asked. Hay Leo can you come help me with something in my room I need to hang a new picture and your always been better at aliening pictures. She asked. Sure I can help. Leo answered responded walking with her to her room.

When they got there tigress flung open the door and let Leotes in looking at the frame tigress had wanted to hang and the picture in it, it was a picture of him a big one. Turning to look at her he stated. Is this a jok. No. tigress responded. So you've just suddenly taken that big a interest in oof- suddenly tigress kneed him in the stomach and he fell landing on the bed roll winded he lye there as tigress craled on top.

Tigress what the hell do you think your doing. He gasped. What dose it look like I'm doing. She stated. I'm taking what I want from you. she stated. Tigress no you shouldn't you'll end up getting hurt. He said. I don't care I want- tigress began to cry before Leotes put a hand over her mouth. I'm not saying no he stated.

Then what are you saying? She questioned. Because it sounds like your saying no, to me.

I'm saying not yet. Leo said. If I had known you wanted it that bad then I would have did this sooner. He said pulling a ring out of his poket and holding it up to tigress. Tigress will you marry me? He asked.

Oh my god. Tigress gasped. Of cores ill marry you Leotes but pleas let me have this. Tigress begged reaching for his belt.

Not till I've made you mine forever. He stated stopping her hand.

Suddenly Leo came out of the flash back and looked around at tigress and amiled.

Ay Shifu? Leo aked.

Yes Leotes. Shifu ansered as he looked up at the fulley returned lion.

Di you keep my swoered in good conditen wile I was gone? he asked as his eyes took on a more defined look as if he just recalled everything.

Its over there in the glass cass awating your return. Shifu stated prodley.

Straping it on Leotes walked over to the door and passed for a minet. Ill get my armer soon. Leotes stated. But first I need to find tigress. He fineshed exiting the room.

He fond tigress in the traning hall with the others. Hay five you miss me. Leotes stated.

Leo you've only been gone ten mine- viper paused as she noticed the swoered on his hipe.

Oh I've been gone a lot longer then that viper. Leotes stated infacet you could say I've been gone for years, hay tigress do you still have the ring I gave you? Leotes asked.

The look of lov returned to tigresses eyes. Of cores I've still got it you nikol head, you know how much we missed you Leotes. Tigress fineshed

Yah sorry abot that but being droped from one-hundred feet will stall a person.

Wait a minet leo are you saying that you got your memories back and now your Leotes.

Come on viper look at my eyes surley youl recenise them. Leo stated looking strat into vipers eyes.

Its him. Viper stated almost instentaeesley.

Welcome back Leotes we missed you a shit load. Mantes stated.

Yah. Every one agreed.

Well just because im back dosent mean we get to slak off so lets get back to traning.

An/ yah another chapter sorrey it took so long I had to right it over a peeried of two days each day only one houer on it any way rievew it it might be over soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Awaking

Leo cum here. Shifu said as he stood in side a hidden room at the back of the jade palace. This was Leo's room when he lived here. Shifu said.

So why are you showing me- Leo began to ask as he entered the room, but the minuet he stepped a foot in the room his mind went blank and he got flashes of his memory's, it was amazing he was seeing fights and battles he had won training with the furies five through his life then he saw something new it was tigress they were in the training hall sparing she charged him and just as he had pulled the head slam move he pulled on her no more then three years ago she jumped raping her legs around his waste and flipping them over slamming Leo into the ground and rolling him, standing up he watched himself walk towered tigress clapping and parsing her then she asked. Hay Leo can you come help me with something in my room I need to hang a new picture and your always been better at aliening pictures. She asked. Sure I can help. Leo answered responded walking with her to her room.

When they got there tigress flung open the door and let Leotes in looking at the frame tigress had wanted to hang and the picture in it, it was a picture of him a big one. Turning to look at her he stated. Is this a jok. No. tigress responded. So you've just suddenly taken that big a interest in oof- suddenly tigress kneed him in the stomach and he fell landing on the bed roll winded he lye there as tigress craled on top.

Tigress what the hell do you think your doing. He gasped. What dose it look like I'm doing. She stated. I'm taking what I want from you. she stated. Tigress no you shouldn't you'll end up getting hurt. He said. I don't care I want- tigress began to cry before Leotes put a hand over her mouth. I'm not saying no he stated.

Then what are you saying? She questioned. Because it sounds like your saying no, to me.

I'm saying not yet. Leo said. If I had known you wanted it that bad then I would have did this sooner. He said pulling a ring out of his poket and holding it up to tigress. Tigress will you marry me? He asked.

Oh my god. Tigress gasped. Of cores ill marry you Leotes but pleas let me have this. Tigress begged reaching for his belt.

Not till I've made you mine forever. He stated stopping her hand.

Suddenly Leo came out of the flash back and looked around at tigress and amiled.

Ay Shifu? Leo aked.

Yes Leotes. Shifu ansered as he looked up at the fulley returned lion.

Di you keep my swoered in good conditen wile I was gone? he asked as his eyes took on a more defined look as if he just recalled everything.

Its over there in the glass cass awating your return. Shifu stated prodley.

Straping it on Leotes walked over to the door and passed for a minet. Ill get my armer soon. Leotes stated. But first I need to find tigress. He fineshed exiting the room.

He fond tigress in the traning hall with the others. Hay five you miss me. Leotes stated.

Leo you've only been gone ten mine- viper paused as she noticed the swoered on his hipe.

Oh I've been gone a lot longer then that viper. Leotes stated infacet you could say I've been gone for years, hay tigress do you still have the ring I gave you? Leotes asked.

The look of lov returned to tigresses eyes. Of cores I've still got it you nikol head, you know how much we missed you Leotes. Tigress fineshed

Yah sorry abot that but being droped from one-hundred feet will stall a person.

Wait a minet leo are you saying that you got your memories back and now your Leotes.

Come on viper look at my eyes surley youl recenise them. Leo stated looking strat into vipers eyes.

Its him. Viper stated almost instentaeesley.

Welcome back Leotes we missed you a shit load. Mantes stated.

Yah. Every one agreed.

Well just because im back dosent mean we get to slak off so lets get back to traning.

An/ yah another chapter sorrey it took so long I had to right it over a peeried of two days each day only one houer on it any way rievew it it might be over soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The dead reborn

A marriage interrupted by war

A, n/ hay every buddy this one may be slightly longer then my other ones so read it and review I'm trying to wrap this storey up soon.

Danm. Tigress stated as she sat in the dressing room with viper as she prepped for the ceremony. What's wrong? Viper asked. It cant be how you look because any one who says you look ugly really needs to get their eyes checked. Viper added. It's just I've got this really bad felling something really horrid is about to happen. Tigress said.

That's just marriage jitters. Viper informed her. Every one gets them when they get married its something that is natural. Viper concluded. No it's not that is just I got a felling something is going to go horribly wrong. She said.

Tigress? Viper asked. Yes viper. Tigress answered. Do you love this man? Viper asked. Yes. Tigress answered. Do you want to have him all to your self for the rest of your life? Viper followed up with another question. Yes! Tigress answered to this question with a little more enthusiasm this time. Do you want him this night. Viper asked slightly more sexier. Oh hell yes! Tigress answered. Then stop this moping around and lets get this wedding under way.

Is she ready yet? Monkey asked politely.

Not yet. Viper said as she put the last few tiger lily's in her hair (funny pun now isn't it). Their perfect. She said. Ok come on in now. Viper said.

Walking through the door monkey looked shocked at her. You look butiful tigress. Monkey stated. Leotes better be happy about getting the most bottleful tiger in all of china because that's what he's getting.

Stop it. Tigress said. It can't be that good.

Well we got to go or you're going to be late for your own wedding. He said.

Ok just give me a few more minuets to get her prepped for what to do. Viper said. It's a series business getting married you know and you don't want to make a fool of your self. Viper said.

Yah, yah just don't take to long we are on a tight schedule and we need to hit it down to the number. Monkey stated as he exited the room.

Now remember there's going to be a lot of people out there and you just need to walk down the isle and look proud doing it then just say your lines and it will be over. Viper stated. And afterwards you get that hot man chunk all to your self tonight. Viper said.

Standing up she walked to the door. Ok I'm ready.

after Three minuets of peace and happiness past ( plus some peaceful music and a lot of pedals and walking) tigress stood right next to Leotes and they were listening to shifu perform the ceremony.

On this day we gather to bind two great worriers through love and joy it is a hevey berden but through. The strength of these two graet masters they will overcome it. Shifu stated. Do yo have the rings? Shifu asked.

Oh yes. Leo said as he pulled out two rings that were only slightly difrent, one was a lion that had its tail curled up to its head like it was protecting the percon who was to weare it, the other was in the same shape but instead of being a lion it was a tiger, another thing these rings had in common were they had a chines symbol right between the head and the tail it stood for proteccin.

Giving tigress the lion and taking the tiger, tigress understood the meaning of the strange rings it was a messege "ill protect you and I trust you to rotect me"

Each put the ring on and stood tall as shifu resited the last parts.

Tigress do you take Leotes to trust love and behold in sickness and in helth till deth do you part? Shifu asked. I do. Tigress ansered. Leotes do you take tigres to love and behold protect and cherish in sickness and in health till deth do you part? Shifu asked as he terned to Leotes. I do. Leotes responded. Then I now pronounce you husbened and wife you may kiss the bride. And the minet he did the palec erupted in joyece scremes.

An/ yah they got married ant that asome well that's enuph for this chapter so biy ,biy for now.


End file.
